210 Days of Harboring A Fugitive
by thebeatlesthighs
Summary: Two Hundred and Ten Days in the life of Remus Lupin and the love of his life. Prisoner of Azkaban centric. Rated M for smut, SLASH, sex scenes, language and sexual innuendos.


A/N: Well, Koryn (me) is very upset. I was in the middle of typing the first draft of this story when my computer decided to fuck me over and delete it. So, this is the second draft. I don't exactly remember what I wrote the first time as I typed from my head.

I got the idea from one of my favorite movies _[500] Days of Summer._

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my undying love for this ship (and my shitty computer, unfortunately.)

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**[210] Days of Harboring A Fugitive  
**

* * *

**Day [180]: **I woke up from a dreamless sleep, eyes heavy. I rubbed my sleep laden eyes with my fists. I rolled over on my side to drop a kiss on Sirius' shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and a smile broke out on his face. He rolled onto his back as I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

**Day [41]: **He barely did anything but sleep most days. I spent oh-so-many hours leaning against the door jamb to the room I had let him stay in, just watching him. It was hard to believe that he had come back. He had told me his story and that Peter was still alive. For some reason, I believed everything in his story but that.

**Day [167]: **"Sirius, Sirius, stop," I said to him, breaking off our kiss.

"Why," he asked, sounding like a child.

I looked into his grey eyes. "I need to breathe."

"You haven't mastered breathing and kissing at the same time, yet," he asked me skeptically. "The only way you're going to learn is by doing it."

He leaned towards me again, but I turned my face from him.

**Day [07]: **Even after eight showers, 21 meals and seven good nights' sleep, he still looked defeated, heartbroken, ragged and mad. He still jumped at loud noises, still locked his door when he went to sleep, still ate his meals in less than ten minutes each and still asked me to piss every time he needed to go.

**Day [188]: **"I'm leaving," he said to me. He had come back from Hogwarts with a winged horse named Buckbeak.

"What about Harry," I asked him.

"He's still in Hogwarts. He'll be alright," was Sirius' hasty reply.

I looked down to the floor. "What about me?"

I felt a finger on my chin, forcing my eyes to look into his. Since his return from Azkaban, he had filled out his close, his eyes had light in them, his smile finally lit up his face. He was returning to the man he once was. The man that I had fallen in love with in the first place.

"I made a promise to you when we were seventeen. I promised you that I would never say 'goodbye'. Goodbyes are forever. Goodbye means that we won't see each other again. I'm saying 'I'll see you later' because I will. This isn't the end, Remus."

"Where will you go?"

"Grimmauld Place. I've offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the reforming of the Order. It has plenty of room, it's unplottable and it's mine."

I suddenly collected his frame into my arms like I had done 188 days ago when I saw him on my front stoop. "I'll miss you," I whispered into his ear.

Sirius turned his head to his left and dropped a kiss onto my nape. We pulled back from the embrace. And without saying a word, transformed into Padfoot and walked out the door.

**Day [99]:** I was sitting up in bed, reading a novel when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, not looking up to see who it was. I knew who it was.

I felt the left side of my mattress sink as Sirius sat down. "You have a minute?"

I closed my book, placed it on the night stand, then took of my glasses. "Sure."

"You know how I survived in there?"

"No."

"I turned into Padfoot. The Dementors, they don't affect animals as much as they affect humans."

"I'm glad that you had a good survival method."

He smiled a little. "While I was Padfoot, I thought of you."

"Me? Whyever would you think of me?"

He sighed, shook his head and scooted closer to me. "Because I've been in love with you since I was fifteen." And with that said he put his left arm around my neck and crashed his lips onto mine.

At first I couldn't think. I froze there with Sirius Black's lips voraciously moving over mine. After a few seconds my mind kicked in. I closed my eyes, put my hands on either side of his face and returned the pressure. I heard a groan from someone, I think it was me. His tongue stroked my bottom lip and I released a sigh as I parted my lips. My head went fuzzy I felt his tongue playing a rather heated game of tonsil hockey.

We broke the kiss simultaneously. Sirius rested his forehead against mine and we remained in that position until our breathing had returned to normal.

**Day [100]: **I woke up to a soft, feather light kiss on my mouth. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but soon came to realize that I wasn't dreaming. That someone was kissing me. Not someone, THE one. The one and only Sirius Orion Black was kissing me. I returned his kiss, wholeheartedly.

Soon, his hands were up my shirt, stroking my abdomen. As Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt my hands were preoccupied being in his luscious, dark hair. As I was kissing him, I became acutely aware of the fact that I no longer was wearing a shirt. This information really didn't bother me. In fact, I would rather have not had pants on because they were increasingly becoming tighter and tighter around my groin.

I felt Sirius' hands trailing down to my growing manhood and I felt immediate relief when he unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. I think I even let out a sigh when it sprang loose.

Sirius broke the kiss when I sighed and looked down at where his hands were. "Tsk tsk, Moon Beam. I'd've thought better of you."

"Better of me?"

"I would've thought you were briefs, not boxers," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," I told him before I brought his head down to meet mine by the mouths.

Within minutes, we were both starkers, both breathing exceedingly heavily and both had massive hard-ons. I was underneath Sirius, our manhood's fighting for the upper hand while our mouths trailed kisses over the others body. I had enough of this, however, and rolled Sirius over so he was on his back.

"Well, hello," Sirius said with a smirk. He took his hands and wrapped them around my very solid assemblage and started to stroke it. My eyes fluttered closed as I opened my mouth to scream in pleasure at his touch, but no words escaped. I grabbed onto the sheets, fisting them in my hands. I curled my toes and gasped as I felt my release coming soon. Sirius ducked his head as I went over the top and collected my seed in his mouth. When I had finished, I rolled off of him, laying to his left, my face in the nape of his neck.

**Day [01]: **I opened my front door to find a ragged, haggard looking aging man on my stoop. He had very shabby clothes on, his eye sockets were sunk down into his skull, his skin was taut against his cheekbones and yellow in pallor, he looked so skinny that it didn't surprise me if a stiff wind blew him over, he had matted, dark hair which went down to his elbows; it looked like it hadn't be washed or cut in awhile. But when the frightening man looked up at me, and I saw his eyes for the first time, I wasn't frightened, or confused.

I'd known those fathomless, grey eyes for ten years of my life and twelve in my dreams.

"Remus," Sirius Orion Black said to me, his husky baritone coming from between two very white, very dry, cracked lips. "Can I come in?"

**Day [58]: **I had been awoken from a light sleep to screams. It sounded like someone was being tortured. I sprang up from my four-poster and ran down the hall to my guest bedroom. There, I found Sirius thrashing around in his bed, sheets crumpled on the floor, a pillow ripped to shreds and its feathery innards strewn on the floor and floating in the air.

I tentatively sat down on a cushion by his bed and attempted to stir him out of his dream. After minutes of hearing him scream and a dozen attempts to wake him to no avail, I placed a kiss on his mouth.

He awoke with a start.

**Day [210]: **I walked into my flat in Bethnal Green at quarter til midnight. I flipped on the light to the kitchen and saw Sirius Black sitting at the table. I hadn't seen him in twenty-two days. It seemed funny, really, that I should have this kind of reaction after just twenty-two days. After all I hadn't seen him in 4,383 days beforehand. Twenty-two days really should mean nothing.

But they didn't mean nothing. They meant something.

I crossed the length of the kitchen in two and a half strides. Sirius stood up and faced me. He took my hands in his. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. I pulled my right hand out of his grasp to wipe it off his cheek. He brought his hand up and held my hand there.

**Day [02]:** I could hardly believe that I had let an escaped felon into my house! Was I crazy? _Yes, Remus. You are crazy. Crazy for a certain illegal animagus_ Shut up, I told myself. It was true. I'd be crazy about Sirius Black since our first year sharing a dormitory twenty-two years ago.

I had let him in last night, after he about collapsed into my arms. I half carried half walked him to my guest room. He currently was taking a shower. And he needed it. He was crusted with blood, sweat, biologicals, feces and other things I don't want to think about. He reeked of human filth and paint thinner.

**Day [125]: **"Dumbledore sent me a letter," Sirius said, excitedly, entering the kitchen.

"Did they rescind your seven years of school and are resending you your acceptance letter?"

He looked at me. "You think I'd go back, even if they did?"

"Nah. You're too immature to be a frankie first year."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I raced over to him to put that gesture to good use.

**Day [03]: **I had cut his hair and he had shaved. He looked a little more like the man I had fallen in love with but there was still the matter of him looking like the walking dead.

**Day [200]: **Fuck my life. Why did I miss that man so much? He'd been out of my life for twelve years and I really didn't think of him too much in that time. Then he comes back for 188 days and twelve days later I'm sobbing my eyes out over an Oxford he left here.

I'm pathetic really.

All I want is to feel him in my arms again.

To touch his wavy black hair.

To kiss his lips, to make love to him again.

Fuck my life.

**Day [209]: **I guess this Sirius-itis is what I get for harboring a fugitive.


End file.
